


Shopping Trip

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Mistaken for gay, Other, or maybe really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Thor takes Bruce shopping





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldToadWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/gifts).



Thor tisked as Bruce put, again, a pair of purple stretch pants with a green shirt. 

"It keeps the Big Guy happy," Bruce whined at him.

Nearby, a pair of young ladies giggled a bit and whispered between themselves about the cute gay couple before moving on.

Thor shook his head; at least when he dressed up like 'Kevin' they were not interrupted a million times to get selfies for the Book of Faces.

"That is a good thing, but … the pants do not flatter your shapely legs," Thor said, making Bruce flush, and three more ladies giggle at them.


End file.
